bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Yuga Aoyama
|romaji= Aoyama Yūga |birthday= May 30 |age= 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Final Exams Arc, Current) |gender= Male |height= 168 cm (5' 6") |weight= |bloodtype= O |hair= Blond |eye= Purple |family= |status= Alive |birthplace = France (According to Himself) |quirk= Navel Laser |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. High School |teams = Team Shinso |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= 14th |debut= Chapter 3 |debutanime= Episode 4 |image gallery= Yes |voice= Kosuke Kuwano |eng voice= Joel McDonald |alias = Can't Stop Twinkling}} |Aoyama Yūga}} is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Yuga has a slim body and slightly long blonde hair, along with long eyelashes and bright eyes, giving him the appearance of a young prince. His Costume is violet in color, having the shape of a lean knight's armor, also possessing a belt with a ring-shaped buckle that allows him to use his Quirk. Besides that, he wears a wing shaped visor. Personality Yuga is a vain and prideful person, thinking of himself as superior to the rest of his classmates, especially in regards to his Quirk. He exhibits extremely flamboyant mannerisms, is fond of posing and likes to grab the attention of those around him, although he frequently gets ignored. His expression rarely changes from a closed smile, even while he speaks or gets hurt, and he's also prone to getting upset if interrupted or questioned. Yuga's sentences often end with a star (☆) symbol, indicating a lofty tone. He also tends to gives the impression that he's French, occasionally implementing French words into his sentences. However, this is shown to be mostly a farce, as Yuga does hold some insecurities about his Quirk, and in reality, he doesn't see himself as above anyone else. In fact, he appears to think of himself as different from everybody, due to the defective Quirk he was born with. Yuga has been struggling with this since his childhood, and wishes to become "normal" one day. Yuga does possess a hidden compassionate side and is shown to sympathize with Izuku Midoriya due to the both of them having what he perceives as highly hurtful, uncontrollable Quirks, although the way he uses to display this sympathy can come off as unintentionally creepy and questionable. Izuku has stated that he’s never been able to read Yuga due to his unpredictable nature, although he still ended up befriending him. Yuga is also easily frightened by danger and prefers to hide rather than fight, though he can still help out a friend as long as he remains safe and isn't above sacrificing himself, which was seen when he attacked Mr. Compress from taking Fumikage Tokoyami and Katsuki Bakugo. This brave act nearly put his life at risk but ended up saving one of his classmates from being kidnapped, which highly contrasts his usual self-centered atittude. Synopsis Entrance Exam Arc Yuga is first seen among the students waiting for the exam to start. When the exam begins, Yuga comes across a 1-point robot villain, defeating it with his Navel Laser. After thanking Izuku for his "team-play", he tells him they will not cross paths again and flees the area to collect more points. Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Yuga uses his Navel Laser to run the 50m in 5.51 seconds and for the standing long jump. When Izuku Midoriya has his quirk restrained by their teacher, Yuga gives Ochaco comforting words by stating he'll be by her side if Izuku is expelled as she is confused and can't recall his name. However, Yuga is shocked when Izuku uses his quirk to throw the ball high in the air though states its not stylish. Yuga later watches the battle between the teams of Izuku and Ochaco against Tenya Iida and Katsuki Bakugo. He is impressed with Izuku's efforts against Katsuki. Battle Trial Arc Yuga is teamed up with Mina and gets some acid on his cape. Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Yuga is missing the whole time during the Villains' attack, and nobody knows what he is doing nor where he is. It is a mystery that remains secret, but no one seems to care. U.A. Sports Festival Arc In the Obstacle Race, he is in last place and seems to have retained a fair amount of damage. He later is among the many asking to be on Katsuki's team (though Yuga, instead of asking, assumes that Katsuki would select him), but Yuga instead joins Hitoshi's team along with Mashirao and Nirengeki. His team places third, allowing him to participate in the final event, which is a tournament. When Mashirao decides to resign, Yuuga puts his hand on his shoulder and, despite knowing that he was being manipulated by Hitoshi, says that he will not give up. Yuga's opponent in the first round of the tournament is Mina. Yuga faces his opponent, Mina, in his first round match. During the match, she causes his belt to malfunction, causing him to panic. She then attacks him with a one-hit KO to his jaw, knocking him out and eliminating him from the tournament. Yuga along with his class watches the closing ceremony of U.A.'s Sports Festival. Vs. Hero Killer Arc Two days after the Sports Festival, Yuga is in class. During the Hero Informatics Period, Class 1-A has to decide on Hero Names. Yuga writes down and presents his: Midnight criticizes the name, thinking it is too long. After Class 1-A have finished formulating their Hero names, Yuga is given a list of 40 workplaces in order to choose a workplace that he would like to train at. On the day of the workplace training, Yuga is at the train station with his class so that he can go to the workplace of his choice by train. Final Exams Arc On the day of the exercise test, Mr. Principal reveals that Class 1-A will be fighting against U.A.'s teachers in their exercise test. Yuga is paired with Ochaco and they must face Thirteen in their test exercise. Yuga, Ochaco and Thirteen arrive in an uninhabited city where Class 1-A's test exercise will take place. In the city, Thirteen explains the 30-minute test; Ochaco and Yuga must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins. Ochaco and Yuga reach the escape gate but before they can go through it, Thirteen creates a Black Hole, causing the duo to hold onto a guardrail to prevent themselves from being sucked in. Yuga fires his Navel Laser from his knees (thanks to his Hero Costume) at Thirteen but the attempt fails as Thirteen easily sucks away the lasers. Ochaco tries to think of a plan, causing Yuga to surmise that Ochaco is thinking about what Izuku would do; Yuga then asks Ochaco if she loves Izuku, which shocks Ochaco and makes her blush, causing her to let go of the guardrail out of embarrassment. As a result, Ochaco gets drawn towards Thirteen, much to their shared surprise. Facing Thirteen directly, Ochaco instinctively uses her combat skills learned from Gunhead and manages to handcuff Thirteen, allowing her and Yuuga to pass the practical test. Back in class at U.A., Yuga learns that he passed the written test and will go with his classmates to the forest lodge which is a boot camp. Yuga along with his class go to Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall to buy necessities for the forest lodge. School Trip Arc The next day after the shopping trip, at U.A., Shota informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun. On the day of the event, Class 1-A boards a bus that will take them to the forest lodge destination. An hour later, Class 1-A’s bus stops for a restroom break. However, Class 1-A notes that Class 1-B isn’t at the rest stop. Suddenly, two females wearing cat-like costumes and a small boy appear; the females excitedly introduce themselves as the professional Hero Team, The Pussycats. The black haired female explains to Class 1-A that they will be staying at the base of a mountain which is a part of their domain; they have three hours to reach the base of the mountain using their Quirks as they please and those who don’t arrive there by 12:30 pm won’t be served lunch. Soon, Class 1-A realize that they have already arrived at their destination and their training camp has already begun with the Pussycats being their supervisors. Some of Class 1-A try to leave, but Pixiebob uses her Quirk to create a landslide of dirt that causes Class 1-A to fall into a forest called Forest of Magic Beasts, which they must traverse to reach their destination. Suddenly, Class 1-A are confronted by a beast; Koji tries using his Quirk to control the beast but it does not work due to the beast being made out of dirt. Izuku, Shoto, Tenya and Katsuki mobilize and use their Quirks to destroy the dirt beast. After Izuku, Tenya, Shoto and Katsuki destroy the dirt beast, Class 1-A begins traversing the Forest of Magic Beasts. However, the journey through the forest to the Cabin takes around about 8 hours. Class 1-A arrive at the facility, battered and tired. It is now 5:20 pm in the evening. Pixiebob admits that she thought they would take longer to get to the facility; she praises Class 1-A for figuring out her Earth Beasts quickly and easily. Class 1-A fetch their luggage from the bus and put it in their rooms. Class 1-A go to the dining hall to have dinner. After finishing eating dinner, Class 1-A go to the hot springs. The next day at 5:30 AM, Class 1-A are outside the training camp cabin. Shota greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks which will also allow Class 1-A to obtain their temporary licenses. During the night of the third day, the Vanguard Action Squad attacks the training camp, filling the forest with poisonous gas and fire. Momo runs into Yuga and asks him to take the unconscious Kyoka and Toru back to the facility. Near the Vanguard Action Squad's rendezvous point, Yuuga hides behind a bush along with Kyoka and Toru. Yuga contemplates on what to do because he was instructed by Momo to take the unconscious Kyoka and Toru back to the facility, but Dabi and Twice’s presence are preventing him from doing that. Suddenly, Dabi spots the bush Yuga is hiding behind, much to Yuuga’s fear. Dabi prepares to go and check, however, he stops after Twice informs him that they must also call back Nomu since he only responds to Dabi. Yuuga is relieved that Dabi did not discover him. Izuku, Mezo and Shoto land along with Mr. Compress at the Vanguard Action Squad's rendezvous point; they engage in battles against Himiko and Twice until Kurogiri arrives to retrieve the Vanguard Action Squad. Mr. Compress reveals that he hid the real marbles containing Fumikage and Katsuki in his mouth. Mr. Compress slowly enters Kurogiri's Warp Gate. Suddenly, Yuuga fires his Navel Laser at Mr. Compress's face, breaking his mask and causing Mr. Compress to spit out Katsuki and Fumikage. Thanks to Yuga's actions, Mezo manages to rescue Fumikage and Shoto nearly rescues Katsuki only for him to be snatched away by Dabi. Dabi, Mr. Compress and the captured Katsuki teleport away from the training camp. After the capture of Katsuki, the training camp ends and Yuga returns home. Two days afterwards, Yuga visits Izuku in hospital. After Eijiro and Shoto state their intentions to save Katsuki themselves, Yuga is also against the idea of attempting to rescue Katsuki along with the majority of the class; Yuga suggests that they leave Katsuki’s rescue to the Pro Heroes since they have been prevented from partaking in combat, to which Fumikage agrees with Yuga. Hideout Raid Arc Yuga watches and fears All Might vs. All For One fight on T.V. along with his relative. Hero License Exam Arc He uses his Navel Laser as a signal, attempting to sacrifice himself for Tenya, but is saved by the remaining U.A students. Remedial Course Arc After a class with Ectoplasm Izuku and Tenya prepare to go eat lunch, but Yuga approaches Izuku and put a block of cheese in his mouth and Izuku acts frantic to this situation. Yuga is then refuses Tenya's offer to eat lunch with them. Izuku then states how Yuga's behavior left a strong impact on him, and how Yuga was a man he could never read. Later, Izuku is seen late at night going to sleep as Yuga stares him down as he sleeps through his window. A while later, Aoyama leaves but used some cheese to say he knows Izuku's secret which he left behind for Izuku as the latter gets up and sees the message. The next day, Yuga does his training as he calls out to Izuku and shows him a new move he created, though it causes him severe stomach problems. Seeing his state, Izuku asks the instructor for permission to take Yuga away from training to recuperate before he asks him what he meant in his message. Yuga explained that he is aware of Izuku not being accustomed to his quirk and reveals that he went through a similar experience. Yuga goes on detailing his childhood of having to wear a belt to prevent his powers from leaking out and how he noticed it was similar to Izuku's initial lack of control of his before they both overcame it. He then tells Izuku he is not alone in hardships as its better to face them together or they won't excel. His words cause Izuku to smile and thank him for his support before Yuga suffers from another stomach problem. After a few days, he and Izuku become good friends with some of the class noting Yuga's more livelier attitude. U.A. Cultural Festival Arc At U.A. High School, Class 1-A along with Yuga choose to make a band and dance performance for the U.A culture festival. Quirk and Abilities : Yuga's Quirk allows him to shoot lasers out of his navel. If he uses it too much, his stomach will apparently collapse. However, with the help of his Hero Costume, Yuga is able to transfer the energy to his shoulders or knees and shoot out lasers from them. * : Yuga places his hands behind his head and fires a laser from his navel. This move is first used to destroy a robot during the entrance exam. *'Navel Laser Buffet': Yuga fires successive beams not only from his navel, but also from his shoulders, which are equipped with beam openings just like his Sparkle Belt. As a result, this technique puts more strain on him than when he uses his Quirk normally. Equipment Hero Outfit: Yuga's hero outfit, though it may looked like it was meant to only looked flashy, its actually made of high tech so that he can channel his laser beam to other openings, such as his knees. *'Sparkle Shades:' This equipment is so Yuga won't be blinded by his own shine. *'Sparkle Inner:' This equipment is very high tech, as its design to send the energy emitted by his navel elsewhere on his body, *'Sparkling Emitter Gear:' This equipment is divided in five "sparktacular" sparkle items that focus the sparkle energy transmitted by his "Sparkle Inner" into a single sparkling sparkle beam. *'Sparkle Belt:' This equipment a simple yet convenient belt that Yuga wears everyday. Battles U.A. Sports Festival Arc *Yuga Aoyama vs. Mina Ashido: Lose Final Exams Arc *Ochaco Uraraka & Yuga Aoyama vs. Thirteen: Won Trivia * Yuga's early design was very similar to how he currently looks, aside from slightly longer hair and different pants. His hero name was also supposed to be "Can't Stop Twinkle" instead of "Can't Stop Twinkling". * Yuga's name means "elegance", while means "blue mountain". * Yuga's favorite thing is himself. * Yuga's known U.A data is as follows: ** Student No. 1 in Class 1-A. ** Ranked 14th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. ** Ranked 18th in Class 1-A's grades. ** Ranked in the Top 16 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. * Horikoshi says he does not quite understand this character, but he is fun to draw so that is fine by him. * Yuga's voice actor, Kosuke Kuwano, also voices Hiryu Rin from Class 1-B. * With his birthday taking place in late May (two days after Mashirao's), Yuga is the third oldest student in Class 1-A, as everyone was 15 when they started U.A.'s school year in early April. References Site Navigation ru:Юга Аояма Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Emitters